


"Happy Birthday, Moonshine."

by DawnLight20



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnLight20/pseuds/DawnLight20
Summary: Kuroo, Akaashi and Bokuto decide to surprise their favorite blonde with a pleasant celebration of his forgotten birthday.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Tanaka Saeko/Tsukishima Akiteru, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134





	"Happy Birthday, Moonshine."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Tsukishima Day everyone!! I wanted to write something for the character I write usually so much about so this came out. One thing I should clear up is that this starts on the 27th evening and ends on the 28th ending. Also the opening is a bit wonky.
> 
> Anyways, Enjoy!!!

As one ages, they let go of the things they once used to find joy in. As time passes, their concern turns from which homework was due to if they passed the important file in time. Eventually people stop caring about the details in life, because who cares about what he would get on his birthday when he has to worry about office work?

Such is the case with Tsukishima Kei. He is a paleontologist and works at the Tokyo City Museum. He lives nearby, in a four bedroom house, which he shares with his old high school friends.

Or at least to the public it is just four high school friends, who are bachelors living together. To them though it is quite different. Why? Because while they are all bachelors, they are by no means single. No, they are in a relationship, with each other. Yes, all four of them, together.

How did Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji and Bokuto Koutarou, four people so different make it work? No one knew how but they did it. And they made it work gloriously. They were as serious as one could be without marriage, which included wearing matching, if slightly different, rings on their right ring finger, right hand to stop unnecessary rumors.

But those actions were taken in the past. We are focusing on the present, which is our favorite tall and blonde middle blocker getting quite a pleasant surprise for his birthday, which as stated before, is something he has completely forgotten about.

~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~

For the past week, Kei has been busy arranging for an exhibition which is going to be held a few days later and he had been staying behind to work on it more and more. His lovers had given him the space he needed to work and yet managed to take care of him, which he was very thankful for and loved them all the more for it.

Now though, it is 11 pm and he is just coming home. All he wants is a shower, his boyfriends and bed. And a full 10 hours of sleep. It will be the weekend tomorrow and he fully plans on staying in bed, preferably with his boyfriends. Of course he has no idea what the date is, even though he had spent half his time in front of a calendar.

Opening the door, he resists from calling out the customary 'I am home', expecting his lovers to already be asleep. So, he's quite surprised when instead of being greeted with silence, he hears the sound of running. Barely managing to put away his shoes, he tries to turn from his spot on the genkan, but is stopped when long limbs wraps around him and he is enveloped in a bear hug.

Koutarou's voice sounds from above him, saying, "Welcome home, Kei.", his words being echoed by the other two people in the home. Kei leans back in his embrace, resting as he replies, "I am home.", his exhaustion obvious in his voice.

They can't stay that way forever though and Kei eventually moves, Tetsurou pulling him up. Both Tetsurou and Keiji claims their hugs and kisses now that he was no longer wrapped in Koutarou's arms and when he pulls away from Keiji, Kei asks, "Why are you all awake at this hour? You do know what the time is, right?"

His answer is a knowing glance being exchanged among the three of them, before they begin to herd him through their house and into the kitchen. It's a spacious house, with a pretty decent living room. The most impressive part of their house though, is the kitchen.

All of them love to cook, or in Tetsurou's case, bake. Looking at Tetsurou and Koutarou, one would think they would burn the house down, but together they made the meanest of curries. Spicy enough that it would make you cry, but so good that you would always come back for it.

To them, aside from taking comfort in their lovers, the best way to deal with stress was cooking. And after so many years, it was clear to them when one of them was cooking because they felt like it or when it was because they needed to. For example, Keiji, when stressed, would always turn to the kitchen first. It was only after the cooking is midway that he would say anything on the matter, and never a minute before.

Now though, the focus isn't on the impressive kitchen ware scattered around. It is on the strawberry shortcake in the middle of the table. Kei stopped in the doorway, the unmistakable smell and sight telling him it is indeed his favorite cake on the table. Keiji slips past him, going to it and lighting a candle.

Tetsurou nudges him, and he regains the ability to move forward. Standing at the table, Kei could immediately see that it was baked at home, by Tetsurou or maybe even by all three of them. Tetsurou's strawberry shortcakes are always slightly different from the ones from the bakery, but it was no less delicious.

What caught his eyes through was the writing, a cheery wish of 'Happy Birthday, Moonshine!!', along with a somewhat lopsided smiley face drawn beside it. The writing looks like Keiji's, while the smiley face is definitely Koutarou's work.

It is then that he remembers what the date was, and what it means. He lets out a small disbelieving laugh, and says, " I can't believe you guys remembered."

Tetsu's hand on his back is a comfort, as the older one says, "Of course we did, babe."

Kei lets out another laugh, then bends, blowing off the few candles Keiji had lit. He writes off the prickling in his eyes as exhaustion and takes the knife from Keiji, cutting out a small piece that his lovers then feed him themselves. Then Tetsurou sits him down, as Koutarou gets them plates and Keiji cuts it out and divides it among the four of them. They eat in near silence and by the end of it, Kei is almost falling asleep on the dining table.

Tetsurou takes him upstairs, to the bedroom the four of them use, while Keiji and Koutarou clean up. Kei somehow manages to change from his work clothes to his pajamas, but by the end of it, he's walking with his eyes closed and only Tetsu's grip on him is stopping him from falling down.

He slides into his spot on the bed, Tetsu behind him and Keiji in front, Koutarou behind Keiji. He's asleep before Koutarou can slip into bed.

~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~

The next morning starts with soft caresses and slow kisses. Kei leans into the kiss as he wakes up, and knows it's Koutarou from the hands running over him and the way he kisses him. Koutarou's hands are both large and broad, feels massive when he cups Kei's face. Tetsu's hands are just as large but leaner, calluses faded while Koutarou's is ever present.

In contrast, Keiji's hands are small, smaller than Kei's and thinner as well, veins easily traceable. It is no less rough than their's though, and is often riddled with papercuts from his ever consuming job as a shounen manga editor.

Kei pulls away a bit, catching back a yawn and a grimace at his morning breath. Koutarou's looking at him with those owl eyes of his, usually so sharp, but now, soft with love and what is perhaps sleep.

Kei notices the absence of his other two lovers, and and quick sweep of his hands on the bed reveals their spots long cold. There's a loud noise from the direction of the kitchen though, and Kei relaxes. It seems both Tetsu and Keiji had decided to band together on breakfast, and the noise was probably Tetsu closing their cabinet loudly again. It's part of their morning routine and Kei smiles.

He stretches then, rolling away from Koutarou so he wouldn't hit him accidentally again. Kei is aware of Koutarou's eyes on him, just as he's aware that Koutarou is there to distract him from going downstairs.

Still, that doesn't mean he can't use this time to brush his teeth and he gets up, almost tripping over a shirt, as is usual. By the time he's back, both Tetsu and Keiji is there, two trays full of pancakes, syrup and cut fruit. They have breakfast in bed, surrounded by their still warm bedcovers.

Then they separate to work for a bit, both Kei and Keiji too busy to completely avoid it, and Tetsu needing to check in with his superior. Koutarou hangs over Kei's shoulder, apparently there to make sure he doesn't get consumed into work again.

Kei spends the first hour checking his neglected texts. He had muted all of his chat apps where he's sure his colleagues wouldn't try to reach him, and opening them now, he's bombarded by texts. There are several from his old classmates, all of them wishing him a happy birthday in their own cheerful ways.

Texts from Hinata, Tanaka and Nishinoya are riddled with exclamation marks, while Kageyama's one is slightly insulting in their no longer biting way and the ones from the rest of the second years are cheerful if a bit bare. The third years wish him in their caring and parenting way, and Kei suspects Sugawara might have come close to tears while writing his own. There are even some from his juniors from his second and third year and they seem equally meaningful.

The ones that mean the most to him, though, are those from his brother and best friend. Both of their line of texts show they had been informed of the reason of his unintended silence and Kei gives a smile at his lovers' thoughtfulness. No doubt it was Keiji who thought to inform Akiteru and Tadashi of his silence.

Tadashi and Hitoka are still in Kyoto, and mentions sending their present ahead. Kei puzzles at that, not remembering any packages arriving. His brother mentions having lunch with him at a nearby restaurant and Kei quickly agrees, wanting to spend some time with his brother on this day.

When he informs Keiji and the others, they share a smile that borders on relief and Keiji says, "That's quite alright, Kei. Besides, it gives us the time to prepare your surprise for dinner." 

Kei raises an eyebrow and that, but any inquiries to know more is met with a smile, a kiss on the cheek and a "You will see." Even Koutarou manages not to say anything, and Kei eventually gives up, turning to his work with a huff.

Koutarou pulls him away from his laptop an hour or two later, and takes him back to their bedroom where Tetsu and Keiji are pulling out wrapped presents from a suitcase that was under their bed. Kei raises an eyebrow at them and receives three sheepish grins. Tetsu, from his spot on the floor says, "We didn't know where else to put them that you wouldn't find it."

Kei shakes his head, smiles and sits down in front of the surprisingly large pile. Akiteru got him the newest albums of his favorite bands and singers, while Kenma's gift come close to it with the newest pair of wireless headphones. Tadashi and Hitoka sent him two full albums and a half filled one, the pictures starting from their junior high and ending at their latest visit to Tokyo.

The photos make him laugh, precious moments forever captured, and Kei is grateful for the gift. then comes the ones from his lovers. Apparently the three of them banded together on the cake and the dinner later, and on normal presents. Together they had gotten him a new pair of gloves, his current ones too worn, and another blanket. ( Another one despite the numerous ones thrown around the house for his comfort. He loves them all the more for it.)

This one is in forest green with chibi dinosaurs running around on it. It seems to have all sorts of dinosaurs, and Kei takes a minute to run his fingers over them all. For a moment he wonders if they had customized it for him, and decided a moment later that it wouldn't be out of the possibility. By the time they are done opening all of them, it is nearly time for Kei to leave for lunch. The others promise to clean up and Kei hurriedly gets ready to leave.

The restaurant is a 20 minute walk from his home, but he's already about to be late, so he takes the car. Entering the restaurant, he can immediately see his brother and nephew sitting at a window table, and manages to make his way to them undisturbed.

Sitting down across from them, Kei is immediately jumped by his 3 year old nephew. He wraps his arms around the little boy, who has already started chirping happy birthdays in his ear. He chuckles and presses a kiss on the boy's forehead, thanking him.

Then he settles him, Nowaki, down beside him, keeping an arm around him, and turns to his brother. Akiteru is looking at them with a sappy smile like always and Kei has yet to figure out the reason for it. He suspects though, that it is because Nowaki can pull emotions from him quite easily and his brother is not used to it but is still happy about it.

Akiteru wishes him again and Kei thanks him for his gift. Then the waiter is there and Kei gets busy with helping his nephew eat his lunch. It's a fun lunch, calm even with a hyperactive child with them. He hasn't had much time with his brother these days, both of them busy with their own jobs and families.

After lunch they go back to his brother's place, Nowaki using his puppy dog eyes to the full effect when Akiteru's pleading isn't enough. Kei suspects something else going on being the scenes, but he has seen nothing suspicious and he has nothing to base it on.

He spends the next few hours playing with his nephew as his brother looks on. Satisfying Nowaki is surprisingly easy. He was a energetic but also quite child, something he got from his father. All Kei had to do was sit beside him when he drew or listen to him talk about what he was doing in the daycare. It was cute.

He is gifted with a drawing of their whole family in stick figures by Nowaki and Kei knows this would go on their living room wall. When Kei tries to leave, Nowaki insists he be put down for his nap by Kei and promptly sits down in Kei's lap. Kei is, once again, unable to resist and rocks his nephew to sleep and tucks him in.

He finds his brother in the kitchen, and spends the next hour talking and reminiscing about the past. Kei feels a pang in his chest at his mother's absence, it sorely felt despite her death almost two years. Akiteru seems to understand where his mind went, and claps his shoulder in a silent show of support.

It's comforting to have his brother with him these days, the sudden and unexpected death of their mother showing him how important family could be. It had been the final incident needed to make the two brothers close again, and for a moment Kei thinks their mother would have been pleased they had finally managed it again, even though it had taken her death for them to achieve it.

Eventually it comes the time for him to leave and Akiteru provides no objections, so Kei assumes it's fine for him to return home.

When he reaches home, he is greeted by Koutarou, who comes out of the kitchen at Kei's greeting. He closes the kitchen door behind him as he moves away, and Kei narrows his eyes at the action, though he says nothing.

Kou greets him with a kiss and 'welcome home' whispered against his lips before he pulls away, his arms slung loosely around Kei's waist. Then he says, "I drew a bath for you a few minutes ago. It should still be warm. Why don't you go take a bath first?"

Kei raises an eyebrow at that, and desperately wants to ask what they are doing. But he know he won't get an answer, so he says nothing but an affirmative to the question. Then he moves to go upstairs after stealing one more kiss.

The bath is indeed still warm, and Kei sinks to it with a relaxed sigh. The entire day has been one surprise after another, and it wasn't even over yet. It has very pleasant though, and once again, Kei is struck speechless by his lovers' thoughtfulness. Oh, he knew they loved him. He bore the mark of it on his finger, and often elsewhere with more marks as well, but somehow it seemed new to him.

They had been together for 7 years, since the Tokyo training camp in Kei's third year in high school, and the three were known for their habit of gifting Kei small but precious gifts. It would be a moon key chain they bought, or a dinosaur plushie, ( they have accumulated so many over the years they were going to run out of storage space for them soon) or even just taking the time to come down to Miyagi from Tokyo was enough for Kei. To him, the small things mattered more than the large gestures.

Kei stays in the bath for a while, lost in his memories of their past days. He comes back to his senses when the water starts getting cold and leaves before it gets too much.

In the bedroom, it is Keiji who greets him this time, much in the same way Kou did. Keiji smells slightly like spices, and ketchup, and absentmindedly, Kei wonders what kind of meal would require that combination. His attention is taken away by Keiji though, who presses himself closer to kei to bring him out of his thoughts.

When Kei focuses again, he is met with Keiji's amused expression and he flushes. Keiji says, "We only need about an hour more. Until then though, please don't come into the kitchen. If you need anything, call Tetsurou."

Kei nodded and then said, "I was thinking of working for a bit before dinner anyway."

Keiji smiles and says, " Alright. Don't overwork yourself though."

Kei murmurs, "I won't." They don't move though and stay like that for a while, Kei's face buried in Keiji's neck and Keiji's hands running over his back. Keiji understands the feeling of losing a parent, even though his are alive and well. They are estranged though, has been since the elder Akaashis had learnt of their relationship. It has been years and Keiji has given up any hope of reconciliation that would result in their relationship being accepted. Kei's mother had been the closest thing to a mother for Keiji after that had happened..

They are interrupted by Tetsurou yelling, "Keiji we need you!", and Keiji pulls away with a apologetic smile. Kei doesn't mind though, and he kisses the other before he can apologize. Keiji leaves with another brush of lips.

Kei settles down on the bed with his laptop, opening his files and starting to read through them once more. Soon he gets lost in his work. About an hour later, he is broken out of his work not by the sound of his lovers, but by the smell of scented candles and something that smells like-

He shuts his laptop carelessly, putting to the side before he runs downstairs, and to the kitchen, which he absently notices is now open. His attention though, is once more only on their kitchen table.

At the centre of the table, they had placed four candles in the holder. The lights have been dimmed and the room has a pleasant evening glow. Four places are set, and a bottle of wine sits to the side. In the middle though, Koutarou is just settling down a dish, and yes it certainly looks like what Kei thinks it is.

Still he tries to ask, "Is that Kou's version of a spicy tomato cream pasta?"

The three in the kitchen seem amused to his reaction, but are also used to it. The aforementioned pasta was Kei's favorite meal. (Presumably. Roll with it guys please. I spent hours trying to decide on a meal for him.)

What was more special about Koutarou cooking it is that he makes the cream heavier and slightly more richer. Not to mention the spice. Kei was sure he would have tears running down his face by the time he was done eating. He didn't mind it one bit.

He had fallen in love with during one of their dates, when bad weather had stopped them from going outside, and Koutarou had cooked for them. Since then, no other version of this pasta had appealed to him. It just wasn't Koutarou's cooking.

Tetsurou comes up behind him, and pushes him to sit down, the others taking their own seats. Keiji pours wine for them all, and then they dig in. They spend the time talking about Kei's visit with his brother and eventually dinner is over.

All of them are sniffling, and plenty of wine has been consumed in a vain attempt of stopping the burning heat. Tetsu gets up, and Keiji and Koutarou carries their dirty plates to the sink. His attempts to help are turned down and soon the two return with new plates.

Koutarou places his hands over Kei's eyes, blinding him. Explanations are, again, "You will see.", and he hears Tetsu set something down on the table. The unmistakable scent of his favorite cake fills him, and when he tugs at Koutarou's hands they fall away. Then-

In front of him was something that certainly smelt like strawberry shortcake, but it wasn't the usual round shape. No, Tetsu did something to it. Stuttering, Kei asks, "Tetsu, did you try to make strawberry shortcake in a dinosaur shape?"

And yup, that is exactly what Kei was looking at. Not a full dinosaur, of course not. But it certainly looked like a dinosaur head. Tetsu nods once, a huge smile on his face, and Kei falls back to his seat with a disbelieving laugh, unsure when he stood up, and asks, "This is why you guys needed the kitchen for hours?"

The three of them are once again wearing sheepish grins, as they all nod as once. Keiji elaborates, "We needed a long time to make sure it wouldn't break down in the unusual shape. And that it would actually taste good. Tetsu was on pins and needles the whole time."

Tetsu makes a face and lightly pushes at Keiji, saying, "Hush. You were too."

Keiji simply shrugs and says, "Won't deny that."

Kei shakes his head at them. Koutarou hands him a knife, and with his three lovers cheering him on, he cuts his birthday cake. They enjoy dessert together, the three telling Kei about how they had gotten the idea, and what they had to do to make it. Kei enjoys hearing his lovers talk about it. The sweetness is a sharp but welcome contrast to the spiciness of the pasta, and Kei enjoys every bite of the cake.

When they are done, Kei and Koutarou washes and dries the dishes, as Keiji and Tetsurou packs up the leftovers. All four of them working in tandem, the kitchen is clean and everything is in their respective spots.

They retire to the living room, turning on the television as the conversation eventually turns towards their work. Koutarou has an away game next week, as does Tetsu. It's the same game and they promise to be back in time for Kei's exhibition. Keiji doesn't have any trips scheduled but his schedule is also very wonky and dependent of sleepy writers so its usually an unknown.

Eventually they start getting tired, Keiji and Tetsu, who had woken up early to prepare breakfast, almost falling asleep on the couch. Kei and Koutarou haul them upstairs and they change and collapse on their bed in a tangle of limbs.

Tomorrow he will go to visit his mother's grave. His lovers will, no doubt, accompany him. He will get bombarded with happy wishes and gifts by his former teammates and other friends, perhaps even by his co-workers, but that's tomorrow. For now, Kei is content to lay between his lovers and doze off to sleep.

"Happy Birthday, Moonshine.", echoes through out the room, as the three voices fade away under the cloud of sleep. 

\----------------------------------------------------------- Happy Birthday, Tsukishima Kei-----------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! That was, for some reason, very emotional to me.
> 
> First, I apologize deeply for killing Kei's mother. It was not at all my preferred method on integrating her in the story.
> 
> Aside from that, for some reason Bokuto suddenly hit me as the type of person who would be a master in the kitchen, with his specialty being spicy food, despite or maybe because of his energy and cheerfulness.
> 
> While I know breakfast in bed usually means eating right after waking up, I get the feeling Kei would not like eating before freshening up.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed and have a good day/night!!!


End file.
